


Elect

by yoonvaw



Category: Fate/Grand Order, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonvaw/pseuds/yoonvaw
Summary: 幼帝二世的ABO。設定極其混亂，但姑且算是在埃爾梅羅事件簿時空發生的事。





	Elect

「老師，您知道我是個Alpha吧。」

韋伯·維爾維特聽見這句話的時候，內心是毫無波動的，因為他覺得眼前的人在說廢話。畢竟帶著他去做檢查的人是自己，打開醫院寄過來的報告的人也是自己，他可不會眼花把那五個字母看成Omega。

「嗯。怎麼？」

紅髮的少年晃著雙腿從窗台上躍了下來，卻略過了韋伯的問題，「Omega在這裡會不會很辛苦？」

「如果你要問的是被Alpha歧視這件事的話，答案是肯定的，」他轉了轉手上的筆，「畢竟這地方囂張跋扈的人比外頭的還要多出許多。當然，如果實力足夠厲害的話就另當別論了。」

「這樣啊。我很好奇，老師是怎麼挺過來的。」

而這次他的內心可以說是劇烈波動了。要說有什麼值得慶幸的事，那大概就是他一分鐘前正巧打消了給鋼筆補充墨水的念頭，否則這張桌子和他的西裝可就要遭殃了。

「……我說你，是不是對我有什麼誤會。」韋伯強裝鎮定地放下了筆，「我的性別欄那格印著的是男Beta。」

「我不會弄錯的，」亞歷山大笑瞇瞇地站在原地看著他，「我分辨得出來。而且大致上也猜得出老師為什麼這麼做。」

韋伯望著那個纏了自己好幾週的少年，這下他真的不得不思考對方接近自己到底有什麼目的了。埃爾梅羅二世其實是個Omega——這件事可不是用「時鐘塔新八卦」一詞就可以概括的了，謊報性別這行為，若放在暗潮洶湧的一般學術界，簡直就是比論文抄襲還要更加嚴重的罪行。

不，等等，說不定這小子是在虛張聲勢呢。韋伯面無表情地開口，「你發燒了吧？」

「謝謝您的關心，不過我現在狀態一如既往的好哦。」亞歷山大向前走了幾步，湊到那位他敬重的男人身邊，「老師到底是用了什麼方法才能安然生活到現在的呢，可以告訴我嗎？」

「——等、」

韋伯止不住地向後仰去，在後方就是牆壁的情況下，他的上半身也只能死死抵在椅背上了。他並不是被彼此之間急遽縮小的距離給嚇了一跳，畢竟在過去幾週裡，被對方無聲無息地近身的經驗也不少——只不過這次的情況和之前所有的都不一樣，那個少年即使尚未發育完全，畢竟也是個Alpha。

就算還很微弱，可亞歷山大的信息素正確確實實、一點一點地摧毀著韋伯·維爾維特給自己設下的屏障。然而他搞不明白的是，這時鐘塔裡趾高氣昂地釋放自己信息素的傢伙也不少，他也都毫無障礙地撐過去了，為什麼偏偏會被一個剛分化的少年的給——韋伯做了個深呼吸，試圖分析眼下的情況，以及該如何選擇應對方式。是要現在就承認自己的所作所為，並教導他收斂信息素的方法嗎？還是要裝傻到底，在搞清楚對方的目的之後再將他逐出自己麾下？

「是魔術嗎？還是說，是生物科技呢？」

亞歷山大仍在向韋伯拋出問題。他的語氣如此平穩，正如他一直以來所做的一樣——踏在追求知識的無涯的道路上——聽上去就彷彿是真的關心他的老師這些年來是怎麼在這些敏銳又古怪的魔術師之中隱藏住自己氣息的。韋伯看向對方那雙清澈的眼睛。他不知道自己是否成功壓下了那一絲慌亂。

「你提的假設都不成立。我說了，我是Beta。」

「老師真是的，明明已經說過我分辨得出來了，卻還是想對我說謊呢。」他的雙臂撐在椅子的扶手上，倫敦少有的明媚陽光從窗戶透了進來，把他的身影鍍上了一層金色的毛邊。他的臉因為逆光而藏在陰影裡，但是客觀地說——那張笑臉還是十分有魅力。「嗯，您打算繼續堅持的話也沒有關係，畢竟誰都說不準是不是隔牆有耳。當然，我是不會說出去的。」

韋伯覺得自己的思考能力有點下降了，這可是大危機。而像是要把事情弄得更糟一般，Alpha的信息素——當然只能是它的關係——使他脫口而出，「你想做什麼？」

「我只是對您感到好奇而已。老師還有很多東西可以教我的吧，比如如何隱藏自己的真實性別……我想這是翻遍整個時鐘塔——甚至整個世界都難以尋得的經驗啊。」

頂著那張純良的笑臉，真是不管說什麼都很有說服力啊。韋伯撇開了視線，「那個先暫且不談，如果你有其他想知道的就盡管問吧。」

「嗯。」亞歷山大聞言，便直起身子向後退了退。這讓韋伯如釋重負。「老師為什麼沒有伴侶呢？」

「………你十五秒前說的『有很多東西可以教我』指的是這個嗎？這分明是別人私生活的範疇吧。」

「不，我只是在想，既然被標記的Omega的信息素聞上去會變得與Beta的接近的話，那樣對老師來說應該更加方便一點吧。」

臭小子，問題還真多——倒也不是壞事就是了。韋伯嘆了口氣，把交疊的雙手擱在大腿上，「少胡言亂語了。再說了，你以為伴侶是那麼好找的嗎？」

「和我所想的答案不一樣呢。」亞歷山大伸出手，將他的老師額前的一絲頭髮捋到耳後，「真奇怪，明明老師這麼有魅力。」

韋伯愣住了。看著對方那一臉若無其事的樣子，他還以為自己剛才是產生了幻聽，「……啊？」

「我說老師很有魅力。難道沒有人對您這麼說過嗎？」亞歷山大瞇起了眼睛，「啊，真是的……露出了這種表情的話，可就不能怪我了啊，老師。」

他看著那個年輕的Alpha再次貼了上來，這次他什麼都沒辦法去想，包括為什麼對方的信息素那麼微弱還能影響到自己，以及他為什麼沒有推開、甚至只是擋一擋也好——畢竟是件能輕易地阻止其發生的事情——反而任由亞歷山大親上來的理由。

很危險。他閉上眼睛，不由自主地張開雙唇，放任對方的舌頭溫柔地纏了上來。這個人很危險——他恍惚地想道，腦中甚至冒出了不著邊際的想法，若不是Alpha與Omega的關係天生就應該是這個樣子，那就是他韋伯·維爾維特注定要被亞歷山大征服。

-

雖說埃爾梅羅教室裡的學生本來就沒有一個能稱得上普通，但像亞歷山大這麼奇怪的也非常少見。

由於出身自南歐小國的非魔術家族——也就是說，他們家族的魔術發展史是從這麼一個十來歲的少年開始的——那些認為不符合效益比的導師們起初自然都不打算收他為弟子，可亞歷山大本人卻也沒有那麼做的意思。

他一進入時鐘塔就直奔著埃爾梅羅二世而來，同時展現出了優秀到驚人的魔術天賦——如此一來先前那些對他不屑一顧的導師們就有些蠢蠢欲動了，但考慮到對方一心一意只想進埃爾梅羅教室，其麻煩程度大概也如裡頭那些學生一樣，都是自己應付不來的奇葩。

但對於韋伯·維爾維特來說，這個人的奇怪之處不僅於此。一踏進時鐘塔就黏著自己，這事或許有他本人在魔術界盛名遠播的緣故，所以他不算覺得太奇怪——他所指的是，對方總給他一種莫名熟悉的感覺的這一點。

硬要說的話，頭髮與瞳孔的顏色是一樣的，名字也一致，可這些說到底也不是什麼大不了的巧合。那麼會是性格嗎？那種感覺要把他按在椅子上、不顧本人意願連續發問十六小時的可怕的求知慾，以及毫不掩飾的企圖心，倒是真的和那個人有些相似——韋伯捏了捏自己的眉心，向後仰躺在自己公寓裡那張堆滿雜物的沙發上。

不，別胡思亂想了。雖然自己這十年來做過的無數研究裡，也包括「英靈能不能實現俗世中所說的『轉世』」這件事，但總歸還是個包含著強烈私心的、已經不屬於魔術範疇的荒誕研究——他明明很早之前就已經決定將其捨棄於塵土之中了，現在卻不知怎麼地再次想了起來。

門鈴聲劃破了空氣中的寧靜。韋伯不用想就知道是誰，他無奈地起身前去開門，「你小子，連週末也不打算放過我嗎？」

「誰讓老師因為擔心而讓我住在您的附近呢，不是早該有心理準備了嗎？」對方露出了個人畜無害的笑容，然後晃了晃自己的雙手，「不過我今天並不是來問您問題的。」

韋伯愣了一下，「那你打算做什麼？」

亞歷山大從他的手臂下方鑽進了房裡，「我們來打遊戲吧，老師。」

-

韋伯·維爾維特的心情非常不好。原因是他打遊戲輸給了自己的學生——輸給外行人根本是遊戲玩家的恥辱，雖說他早就習慣在魔術天賦上輸給別人，但連引以為傲的打遊戲技能都輸給了魔術天才的話——覺得人生從此毫無樂趣是不至於，可他覺得自己再也沒有臉在STEAM討論區說話了。

更何況半小時前他還和對方打了個賭，說是輸的一方就答應贏的一方的任何要求，當時他自信滿滿地答應了，可很快地他就毫無尊嚴地要求從三局兩勝制改為五局三勝制，然後華麗地慘敗。

這到底是為什麼。韋伯橫躺在沙發上，把手柄往旁邊一扔，聲音悶悶地從抱枕裡傳出，「說吧，有什麼要求？」

亞歷山大笑道，「老師先把抱枕從臉上拿開吧。」

韋伯無力地照辦了，然後他聽見對方輕聲說了句「不要動」，就貼著自己的身體親了上來。由於對方是有前科的人，所以他也不是感到特別驚訝——何況自那次經驗之後，他也針對信息素方面進行了防護措施一類的加強，從前只是對時鐘塔那些Alpha的信息素沒反應，現在則是完全感覺不到了，更別說是像亞歷山大這種發育尚未成熟的Alpha。

他閉上了眼睛，熟悉又陌生的溫熱觸感再次滑進了他的口腔。他仍然搞不懂這小子到底為什麼三番兩頭地偷襲自己，難道全天下的Alpha的血液裡都刻著想上就上不要害怕八個大字嗎——就算這麼想，未嘗情事的奔三單身Omega還是覺得有些害臊。只有這時候韋伯才會感謝自己並不是一臉紅就容易被人看出來的類型。

「老師，」亞歷山大的手指撫上了他的嘴唇，「和一個曾經偷襲過你的Alpha共處一室，還絲毫沒有危機意識——恐怕不太好哦。」

你還有自覺啊。韋伯偏了偏頭，此刻他那莫名其妙的倔強又回來了，「恐怕沒有被懷中抱著的嬰兒親了一口還會感到害羞的人吧。」

亞歷山大沒有說話，他瞇著眼睛，居高臨下地看著韋伯。韋伯一開始還沒意識到發生了什麼，但很快地，他也沒力氣去應付這種狀況了——一股幾乎要把他的身體從裡到外融化的熱度席捲而來，他花了一秒思考自己是不是受到魔術攻擊了，而下一秒他就知道這是任何一個普通Omega都會經歷的普通的事——受Alpha的信息素影響所導致的，類似進入發情期的表現。

可韋伯·維爾維特從來就沒有遇上過這種事，進入時鐘塔之前他一直靠著抑制劑度過，掌握了一些魔術之後也能更好地控制發情反應，而再後來甚至連他人的信息素都不能對自己產生任何影響了。

那麼到底是為什麼。明明其他人的信息素他都感知不到了，為什麼只對這個人——因發熱而湧出的生理性淚水讓他看不清眼前的人，韋伯並也不想去看，只是喘著氣側過頭去，淚珠沿著臉頰滑進了長髮之中。他蜷起了身體，他感覺得到雙腿之間很明顯有什麼滑膩的東西正不停從體內流出來，可他完全不知道該怎麼辦。

這大概就是逃避了自己的真正性別這麼久的後果吧——韋伯模模糊糊地想著，然後他身上的那個少年開口了，他的聲音此刻清晰得宛如神諭，「讓我來幫您吧，老師。」

明明就是始作俑者，在說些什麼呢。韋伯其實是什麼也不想回答的，他的自尊心告訴他那麼做對它最好，可被壓抑了這麼多年的Omega本能正在叫囂。他顫抖著聲音說道，「……給我好好負起責任來啊……」

亞歷山大愣了一下，然後在他的頸邊落下一個吻。韋伯半睜著眼，淚珠掛在他的睫毛上，視線一片模糊。他聽見了自己皮帶被解開的聲音，然後是對方的手指在褪去了自己底褲之後，溫柔地撫上來的觸感。

「……嗚、」

那個地方就連他自己都沒有碰過——事已至此，韋伯才突然覺得害羞得想一死了之。他把臉埋進自己的手臂之間，但是亞歷山大卻像是故意的一樣，毫不費力地將其分了開來。

「老師，我是什麼呢？」

韋伯皺起了眉頭，「……哈…？」

「能將老師輕易變成這副模樣的我，」他把嘴唇貼在韋伯的耳邊，「毫無疑問是Alpha吧。」

他的心臟狠狠地顫了一下。Alpha的信息素近距離地炸了開來，那樣的濃度讓韋伯幾乎不能呼吸、更無法思考。他滿腦子只剩下想被眼前這個人標記的念頭，就連貫穿自己生命的魔術以及那個遙不可及的理想，都在這個瞬間被拋到九霄雲外——他望進對方的眼睛，然後產生了一個若是自己清醒時絕對不會同意的念頭。

——這個人如果是他的轉世就好了。

-

韋伯感覺到對方的手指探進了自己體內，儘管小孩子的體溫並不算低，可和此刻宛如發燒一般的自己比起來已經說得上冰涼了——這讓他一瞬間繃緊了身體，並且無法自制地哼了出來。

「……老師，」亞歷山大輕聲說道，手指在裡頭動了動，「您不好奇自己為什麼只對我有反應嗎？」

韋伯完全聽不進去對方在說些什麼，此刻任何字句都會在進入他的腦袋後變成一灘糨糊。他覺得墜入地獄之火裡大概就是這樣的一種感受了，Omega需要忍受這樣的痛苦看似不公平，可與之相對的，交歡時的快樂也是其他性別所無法體會的——雖說他自己一次都沒感受過就是。

完全不夠。他想著，普通Alpha在這時候大概已經把褲子脫掉然後開始辦正事了，可亞歷山大並沒有，他不僅衣衫整齊，還正在自己耳邊不緊不慢地說著什麼。

只是手指完全不夠。他想著，難道是因為年紀太小不知道該怎麼做嗎——韋伯猛地伸出手扯住了對方的皮帶，可這一個動作就耗盡他所有力氣，還惹得對方停下了動作，「老師？」

「………你…」

亞歷山大為了能更好地聽清他在說些什麼，便俯身貼了過去，「怎麼了？」

「……你為什麼不插進來？」

紅髮的少年有約五秒的時間沒有任何動作，他甚至還屏住了呼吸，看上去像是在忍耐著什麼。然後他緩緩地長出了一口氣，「您是想懷孕嗎？」

「——什、」

「雖然說只有手指肯定不夠，但是現在還不行。」他吻了吻韋伯的脖頸，手指在腺體附近打轉，「在還沒有標記老師之前就讓您懷孕——這種事您可以接受嗎？」

不，一般來說是要在生殖腔裡成結之後Omega才會懷孕吧，這小子的生物知識儲備量到底——等等。韋伯愣了一下。

第一次被偷襲的時候就隱約察覺到了，這傢伙明顯不是什麼都不懂。面對慾望他比誰都要來得誠實，所以剛才的話也沒有一句話是假話——亞歷山大在未來打算標記韋伯·維爾維特，還打算讓導師懷上自己的孩子。

韋伯突然覺得大事不妙。

-

按時鐘塔那些天天以觀察現代魔術科學部長為消遣的學生的說法，埃爾梅羅二世難以拒絕別人的這一性格特點，已經嚴重到就算是走在路上都無法無視打工仔往自己手中塞過來的傳單的程度，因此只要提出的要求並不過份，這個人是有很大的機率答應下來的（事實上就算是無理的請求也不太容易被他拒絕）。

此外，就算是資質低劣的學生在課後拖著他問了老半天的問題，他也不會露出像其他魔術師一樣高傲而不屑的表情，這是埃爾梅羅二世的特色，在整個時鐘塔內人盡皆知——綜上所述，韋伯·維爾維特可以肯定，幾乎他的所有學生都注意到了近期發生在他身上的極其不尋常的事。

他在躲一個學生。說得更詳細點，他在躲亞歷山大。

韋伯在課後總是會被想要發問的學生給團團圍住，而通常亞歷山大不在此列，這位新來的學生之所以不需要和其他人一樣排隊等待尋求解答，是由於年紀太小又孤身來到倫敦而得到了自己特別的關照，便總是仗著住得近就在非上課時段打擾他，但韋伯已經連著一週靠著在公寓的門上動手腳，並在對方按門鈴的時候假裝自己不在家裡了。

無論雙方年齡身分，孤A寡O還是別太常兩人獨處比較好，萬一發生意外怎麼辦——韋伯閉著眼睛，給自己找了個在被學生按在這張沙發上之前根本不會出現在他腦海裡的藉口。其實也說不上是藉口，因為就眼下的情況看來亞歷山大根本不是個普通的Alpha。

就魔術師而言，神秘絕對是最吸引人的東西——不如說那就是魔術存在的前提。埃爾梅羅二世向來是不避諱了解（甚至說得上是破解）它的，然而這還是第一次，他遇上了自己根本連碰都不想碰的謎團。那個少年的本質與目的都尚未明瞭，就已經讓他屢次暈頭轉向地做出許多不像自己的事情了，他認為自己應該能躲多遠就躲多遠。

-

雖然以亞歷山大目前的水平還不能乾淨俐落地破壞他設下的魔術，但在擁有優秀魔術迴路的情況下，只要以浪費魔力為代價就可以不優雅卻輕鬆地打開那扇門——可對方並沒有那麼做，他只是日復一日站在離那群正在提問的學生不遠的地方帶著有些微妙的表情看著韋伯，而被注視的那個人則是裝作自己絲毫沒有察覺到。

要說這個年輕的Alpha除了做為一個毫無身分背景的人，卻擁有驚人的魔術天賦之外還有哪些異於常人的地方，那就不得不提他連在時鐘塔這種性格惡劣的人雲集的地方都能交到一大堆朋友的這一點了。看到他這副模樣覺得有點奇怪的幾個學生湊上前去問發生了什麼，他也只是表示自己有事要找老師談。這回答再正常不過，但是當事人在解決完其他學生的問題之後並沒有留下來給他發問的機會，而是匆匆離開，這可就十分不正常了。

於是學生之間開始討論時鐘塔人氣講師躲著性格好天賦佳的美少年究竟是為哪般。韋伯所聽見的最接近事實的說法是，亞歷山大和其他會在論文裡夾著示愛紙條的思春期少女一樣，是埃爾梅羅二世的粉絲之一，但告白的時機和方式不對又被狠狠拒絕，目前彼此正處於尷尬期。

韋伯·維爾維特是從他的義妹那兒聽來這些話的，他聽完後面無表情地轉著鋼筆，在心裡悲慘地笑了幾聲——亞歷山大這臭小子可比妳們這群只會塞紙條的大小姐們有能耐多了，他才上沒幾個月的課就成功地親了我兩次還扒下了我的褲子。

而萊妮絲·埃爾梅羅·阿奇佐爾緹向來不會放過任何讓眼前的人的胃的狀況變得更加惡劣的機會。她笑瞇瞇地在韋伯對面的沙發上坐了下來，水銀製的女僕則靜靜站在她身後，「告訴我你們之間發生了什麼吧，兄長大人——隨便用一句沒什麼來搪塞或者撒謊是沒有用的，畢竟你撒謊的樣子誰都看得出來。」

這年頭憑著良心做人可真是太難了。韋伯按了按自己的太陽穴，「……不是什麼值得一提的事，妳不用知道也行。」

「那可會對我造成極大的損失呢。畢竟兄長陷入了這麼有趣的狀況，我怎麼能視而不見呢。」

「能把這種話講得如此理直氣壯的也只有妳了。」他無奈地說道，「但我並沒有一定要告訴妳那些事的理由吧。」

「兄長在時鐘塔悠閒地授課的同時，我都在做些什麼，你是再清楚不過的。」萊妮絲笑了笑，「那麼，簡單地說——我查到了一些你可能會在意的東西。」

韋伯一言不發地盯著眼前的人看。雖然他也認為如果只是些無聊的小事，萊妮絲是不會特地到教學樓裡來找他的，可是也沒人能保證對方手上的情報擁有足以讓他說出那些事的價值——不過事實上，在她說出「可能會在意」這幾個字的瞬間，他就知道自己已經沒有其他選擇了。

「……萊妮絲，」韋伯將身體靠在椅背上，閉上了眼睛，「妳沒忘記我的性別吧。」

金髮的少女點了點頭。她當然是記得的——在對方接下暫時支撐埃爾梅羅家系這一重擔時，為了避免日後可能造成的麻煩，便把一直隱藏著的真實性別告訴了自己。她思考了一下為何義兄於沉默後再次開口所說的第一句話會是這個，接著，她又想起了另一件事。

那個孩子——亞歷山大的性別是，通常情況下都佔據主動地位的男Alpha。

「啊。」萊妮絲絲毫沒有抑制自己上揚嘴角的意思，她笑容滿面地說，「原來如此，做了啊。」

「沒有！」韋伯慌張地直起身子，「呃，不，也不是沒——」他是挺想要解釋那一天雖然對方脫了自己褲子又在自己腺體咬上一口做了個臨時標記可他們並沒有做到最後一步，但是那天他求那個年紀不到自己一半Alpha對自己做的事，他現在還記得清清楚楚，光是想起來都讓他羞恥得想直接自我了斷，更罔論向一個十五歲的少女口述了。

「是怎麼發生的？」

「……他的信息素。」

「Beta不受其影響——所以他知道你的性別了。」萊妮絲碰了碰自己的嘴唇，「雖然說我並不認為兄長的真實性別曝光後能對埃爾梅羅產生多大的影響，但是能避免的事情還是盡量避免比較好。你認為那孩子可以信任嗎？」

韋伯沉默了幾秒鐘，「他想說的話早就說了，這種事不需要等待時機。」

「那麼就輪到我了呢。」她滿意地將雙手交疊在一起，「兄長，你看著亞歷山大的時候，會聯想到什麼人嗎？」

「…………為什麼這麼問？」

「只是好奇而已。我直接說重點吧——『非魔術世家出身的人身上卻擁有多條魔術迴路』，這本來就是罕見情況，我認為有調查一下的必要。結論，他的母親實際上曾經是南歐地區一個魔術家系現任當家的妻子，然而她並不是魔術師，或許是因為這個原因，後來便獨自帶著年幼的孩子離家了。而向上追溯的話，其家族的起源是某人的關係者，也就是後代——不需要我特別指出是誰吧，兄長大人。」

萊妮絲稍稍停了一下，愉悅地欣賞著她的義兄此刻臉上的表情——無論在何時何地、以什麼樣的方式提起那個人，果然都沒辦法不動搖啊——接著她又繼續說了下去，「有趣的部分就告一段落了，剩下的部分太過乏味，我並不是很想說。不過我想不需要我來提醒，你也能猜得出來吧。」

不就是其他學部的人有極高機率在私底下也調查出了這件事，之後可能會對亞歷山大進行拉攏之類的嗎。韋伯抹了把臉，「啊啊，學生想去哪本來是他們自己的事。話說，妳今天過來就只是為了說這些？」

她爽快地承認了，「是啊。這筆交易恐怕是我佔便宜了，畢竟聽到了好東西呢。真是不好意思了，兄長。」

「……妳不是一直都在佔我便宜嗎。」

「唉呀，怎麼把人說得這麼無情。那麼我就作為可愛的妹妹給你一個建議吧——一個大人躲著一個小孩像話嗎？格蕾都看不下去了。請停止逃避的行為，趕緊把話說清楚。」

這和年齡有什麼關係，話說格蕾這小鬼對師父有意見的話讓她自己過來對我說啊。韋伯抱著鴕鳥心態撇過頭去，「妳從哪裡看出來我沒和他把話說清楚過。」

「從你連著七天在公寓門上動手腳這一點？」

「知道了知道了，」他有預感再繼續爭執下去就會變成幼稚的鬥嘴了，於是及時打住，「我自己處理就行，妳別做些多餘的事。」

-

韋伯·維爾維特認為自己和世界上大多數人一樣都是被逼著成熟的，所以如果能有幼稚一把的機會，很多時候他是不會選擇走穩重的那條路的。

也就是說，他沒有主動去找亞歷山大，而是等對方主動來找他，畢竟不管是誰找誰，只要滿足這個先置條件他們總是能開始談一談的——年近三十的社會人士·為人師表·君主埃爾梅羅二世如是想。按前幾天的情況來看，那個Alpha的行為模式基本上就是有課的時候在教室內用迫切的眼神盯著自己，沒課的時候到他在時鐘塔內的房間或者外頭的公寓找人，要完成這件事一點都不難。

但是昨天也好今天也罷，亞歷山大下課後就立刻收拾東西走人了，而且之後也沒有來敲他房間的門或者按他公寓的門鈴。

搞什麼。韋伯鬱悶地抽了根雪茄。小孩子喜新厭舊對事物容易膩這點可以理解，但是自己沒辦法抵抗對方信息素的這點極其危險，未來可能會誤事，再怎麼說也得把人叫過來問清楚怎麼回事才對——更何況，隨隨便便把一個Omega的褲子脫了還在脖子後頭咬了一口這件事也不能就這樣算了，或許有些人就是喜歡粗暴點的，但是這種行為絕對不值得鼓勵。

於是埃爾梅羅二世本著不該放任對方成長為不尊重人的Alpha的教育家之心，糾結了半小時才給他打了電話。時鐘塔裡會使用智慧型手機的人大概一隻手數得出來，他和亞歷山大是其中之二——後者的還是前者帶他去辦的，說是方便聯絡，沒事還可以打打遊戲。

他原本想著對方可能已經睡了，留個語音訊息就行，結果那邊不出三秒就接了起來，「老師？」

韋伯有點慌亂地將手機拿遠了點，又清了清喉嚨，「……我長話短說。之後有空的話過來找我，有事想和你談談。」

「……現在可以嗎？」

「啊？」

「老師現在沒事的話，我立刻就過去。」

「是沒事，但是現在已經——」快晚上十一點了。這句話還沒說完，韋伯的耳邊就傳來了通話結束的提示音。他無言地放下手機，一邊在心裡咒罵著這沒禮貌的小鬼居然都不說一聲就掛了電話，一邊焦躁地走向了窗邊。雖然說對方就住在附近，也不是沒有防禦能力的普通人，可是一個小孩子在接近午夜的時候獨自在路上——他在房間裡來回踱步，直到門鈴響起。

-

亞歷山大看上去是一路跑過來的，由於還沒掌握強化肉體的魔術的緣故，他雙手撐著膝蓋氣喘吁吁的樣子，讓韋伯想到了跟在能高速移動的魔術師後頭的狼狽的自己。簡直太辛苦了，韋伯想，他回頭得找機會讓對方學學。

韋伯向後退了幾步讓對方踏進房間來，「你急什麼，明天再來找我不就行了。」

「……因為真的很久沒和老師說過話了，」亞歷山大抬頭看著他，「可以的話，我一秒都不想等。」

能輕易地說出這種話的小孩子以後肯定不得了。韋伯抿了抿唇，「你坐一下吧，我去泡個茶。」

如果說埃爾梅羅二世喜歡進行拖延的話，那亞歷山大絕對就是站在他對立面的那個人。「您想和我談什麼？」

韋伯手一抖差點把杯子摔在地上。他緩緩做了個深呼吸——Omega有Omega的尊嚴為什麼是你要感到害臊啊再說你是個成年人了這麼慫是不行的現在立刻馬上把想問的問清楚——然後說道，「我想知道為什麼我只對你的信息素有反應。」

亞歷山大站在原地，想了好一會兒才開口，「老師，在我的家鄉有一種說法——命中註定的伴侶會互相吸引。聽上去有點像是魔術的範疇吧？我以前也是那麼認為的，就抱持著這種觀念來到了時鐘塔，想著或許可以在這裡讀到這種說法的相關研究——但是自從見到您之後，我就明白了。」

「那時候我剛作為一個新學生向您打完招呼，之後我隨口向同學說了一句『原來埃爾梅羅老師是Omega啊』，結果大家都說我是因為還沒分化才會認錯——而在我已經分化成Alpha的現在，我就更加確定自己的判斷並沒有問題了。」他笑了笑，「原來所謂的『吸引』，事實上是生理性質……也就是與信息素有關的啊。」

「我起初沒有立刻想到這點，但是因為實在怎麼樣也想不明白，為什麼老師能騙過任何人、卻唯獨沒瞞過我呢？思來想去後還是覺得這是眼下最有說服力的解釋。那麼，老師是怎麼想的？」

韋伯當然不會沒有聽過，只是由於所謂「命中注定的伴侶」說來也是十分主觀的東西，既不能證實也難以蒐集資料，相關的研究文獻少之又少，他對這方面也就不是特別有興趣了。雖然不得不承認，目前除了這個之外，貌似沒有其他說法能合理解釋為什麼自己身上會發生那樣的事，但是——

「……就算真是這樣好了，」他忍不住脫口而出，「這也不是你能隨便對別人做出那種事的理由。」

-

搞砸了，韋伯·維爾維特想。這句話能用很多種不同的語氣表達，以能顯示自己為教育者身分的那種說出來的話是最好的，再不濟，也不能是以一副遭到侮辱委屈巴巴的Omega的這種——不是說他毫不在意，而是這不是他進行這次談話的目的。

「……您誤會了，」可是亞歷山大像沒有察覺到自己的窘迫一樣，面色凝重地看著他說道，「我並不是在拿老師的身體做實驗。您認為我所說的想要標記您，是小孩子不分輕重的玩笑話嗎？」

對於眼前這個人絕對會履行承諾的這件事，韋伯毫不懷疑。他乾乾地回答，「那倒不是。」

「嗯。我啊，除了想在老師身旁學習之外，也打算認真追求您。」亞歷山大說，「之前是我太過急躁，做出了幼稚的事情……我向您道歉。既然老師討厭的話，以後我不會再隨意靠近您了。」

「……不是。」

「嗯？」

「並不是討厭，」韋伯按住了自己的額頭，他完全不知道自己為什麼要說這種話，就算澄清並作出解釋已經從職業需求變成本能了，但在現在這種本人也還沒搞清楚自己在想什麼的時候，擅自說起話來只讓他覺得莫名其妙，「只是有點不習慣而已……大概。」

以前湊到自己身邊來還越了線的那些人，與其說是想要表達愛慕之情，不如說是調戲他人的需求更多一點——畢竟他的工作地點是全世界性格惡劣者的大本營，遇上那種事也不足為奇。但是像這樣認認真真地說要追求甚至標記自己的人，在他近三十年的人生裡所遇見的，亞歷山大毫無疑問是第一個。

「……那是，我可以靠近老師，的意思嗎？」

韋伯沉默了老半天才紅著耳根回答，「不要太過火就行。」

亞歷山大眨了眨眼睛，然後笑了起來，「您的標準是什麼啊？」

「……那種事情不要問我。」

「但是不知道標準的話，可能會不小心碰到老師的底線啊。我並不想那樣。」

「所以說——我也不知道啊！」羞恥感逼得他拔高了音量，「又沒人對我這麼做過，你不會自己來摸索嗎！」

接下來很長一段時間都沒有人說話。在韋伯於心裡第三百一十五次實踐找個洞把自己埋了的想法的時候，亞歷山大才用他爽朗的笑容輕飄飄地轉移了話題，「我明白了。話說老師，時間已經不早了，我今晚能在您這裡睡嗎？」

你剛剛跑過來的時候怎麼不覺得晚。但現在說要送對方回去好像又顯得有點慫，房間的主人無奈地看著眼前的訪客，「我的床是單人床，是你還是我要睡沙發，自己決定下吧。」

-

韋伯想要在半小時前同意了對方建議的那個自己臉上來一拳。他當時是覺得只有一條被子這理由挺合理的，畢竟大冬天的，一不小心感冒也很麻煩——直到讓那個小鬼沖完澡換好衣服躺進被窩後他才意識到，這行為之所以不合適並不是床窄不窄手腳能不能伸展得開或者會不會著涼的問題，而是他旁邊躺的是個明確表示過要追求自己的Alpha，而自己是個同意（也可以說是邀請）對方對自己做出親密行為的Omega。

那麼現在的情況就有點不妙了，韋伯翻了個身，開始擔心這一晚他能不能睡好覺。他不願意繼續深想。

「老師睡不著嗎？」

雖然對方已經降低了音量，韋伯還是嚇了一跳。他沒有承認自己是因為想著些什麼才睡不著的，「你別說話，我馬上就能睡著了。」

「對不起，老師。」亞歷山大輕輕笑了幾聲，「能聽我說說話嗎？這幾天發生了一些奇怪的事，我本來想立刻去問您的……」

之後多得是機會吧，而且言下之意好像是在怪我啊。他疲倦地發出個單音節，「嗯。」

「以前別的學部的人不是對我愛理不理的嗎？但這幾天在走廊上常常會有人把我攔下來，問我有沒有興趣去他們老師的門下。」亞歷山大頓了頓，「……這應該，不是因為老師想把我趕出埃爾梅羅教室吧。」

出手居然這麼快——韋伯無聲地撇了撇嘴。不過也有點太過隨便了，明明這個人的家族目前看來沒有絲毫想讓他回去並繼承魔術刻印的跡象。

「不是。」他答道，「學生的來去以他們自身的意願為重，就算有私人的原因，我也不會隨便趕人。」

「這樣啊，那太好了。」

韋伯感覺到那個年輕Alpha的手臂往自己身上纏了上來，如果是在大夏天他可能就發火了，但被人的體溫包裹的感覺在這種寒冬裡還挺舒服，他就隨對方的便了，「你有什麼想法嗎？」

「沒有。所以才想要問問您。」

既然沒有，那大概是不知道自己的身世來歷的吧——雖說對方遲早也會被時鐘塔內的某個人告知這件事，他還是思考了好會兒究竟要不要告訴這個人事實。

「在魔術的世界，越是古老的家系能給予其族人的資源就越是豐富……它的重要性不需要我贅述吧。」韋伯平靜地說，彷彿所說的事情與自己毫無關聯，「那麼，如果你有了能夠獲得資源的機會，你會怎麼做？」

背後的人安靜了很長一段時間，可韋伯並不覺得他睡著了。

「……這樣的確是再幸運不過的情況呢，畢竟能夠好好利用資源的人才能夠持續前進啊。」亞歷山大回答，「但是對我來說，沒有比靠著自己的雙手開拓道路更加幸福的事情了。」

年長者沒有接話。最後，他聽見對方輕聲說了句「晚安」。

-

這大概是先入為主的觀念在作祟，韋伯·維爾維特在進入夢鄉前恍惚地想著。為何連這種時候都與那個人那麼相似呢——又或者說，自他十九歲踏上遠東那塊土地的瞬間起，就註定自己在未來的人生裡，都要被這類人給吸引了吧。

-

「兄長大人，你知道熱門話題的風向發生了劇烈變化嗎？」萊妮絲笑盈盈地推開了埃爾梅羅二世的房門，「從『師生關係尷尬原來是美少年告白被拒』，變成『人氣講師名草有主無數男女心碎』了呢。」

埃爾梅羅二世嘴角抽了抽，「……什麼？」

「時鐘塔八卦小報近兩期的標題。」

「少看那些無聊的東西，萊妮絲。」


End file.
